Mari Kita Melukis Langit
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: "Niou dan Yagyuu sepedaan malem-malem begini! Kira-kira mereka mau kemana sih? Nggak bisa nunggu sampe pagi apa?" Platinum Pair, Warning : OOC, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD. masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan 'Menggaje Bersama Tenipuri'. R&R yuuk ;D


Mari Kita Melukis Langit!

By : IchiFujimiya

Disclaimer : Masih Takeshi Konomi kok, belum dipindah tangankan ke Ichi, hohooo~ :D

Warning : Sedikit OOC, Shonen ai, Bahasa yang nggak sesuai dengan Kaidah Yuki.. eh itu mah Seiyuu Fuji, kaidah Ejaan yang Disempurnakan alias EYD maksudnya.

Summary :

Niou dan Yagyuu sepedaan malem-malem begini?! Kira-kira mereka mau kemana sih? Nggak bisa nunggu sampe pagi apa?

A/n :

Platinum timeeee~~ XDD

Karena settingnya masih di Jakarta dan Niou-Yagyu masih menggunakan bahasa AGJ alias Anak Gahoel Jekardah maka bisa dibilang fic ini adalah side story dari 'Menggaje Bersama Tenipuri'

Baiklah, jangan lama-lama A/n-nya, enjoy~

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pukul 22. 41

Malam sudah larut, penduduk kota Jakarta rata-rata sudah kembali kerumah untuk beristirahat, menyiapkan segenap tenaga untuk kembali beraktivitas esok hari, yah kecuali para workaholic, pemain plus kru sinetron stripping, mahasiswa semester akhir yang lagi nyapin skripsi *author sekalian curcol* #plak dan... barangkali superhero yang lagi berkunjung ke Jakarta? Pokoknya rata-rata orang udah balik ke rumah, sikat gigi dan say hello ke bantal mereka deh.

Nggak terkecuali sama seorang pemuda berambut cokelat bergelar Gentleman, setelah dia kelar makan malem dan belajar do'i langsung bobo-boboan ganteng dikasurnya sambil nonton Frozen dub Jepang via laptop.

"Ini yang ngisi suaranya Hans kelihatan menjiwai sekali deh, salut aku sama dubbernya"(1) komentar si pemuda yang belakangan diketahui bernama lengkap Yagyu Hiroshi itu setelah denger lagu 'Love Is An Open Door', saking terharunya denger itu lagu matanya sampe berkaca- kaca, ada air keluar dari idung, darah keluar dari mulut dan rambutnya Yagyu yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi keriting kriwil-kriwil... Astaga! Yagyu berubah jadi Genderuwo!

Pas Yagyu masih asik termehek- mehek sama adegan pelem Frozen tiba- tiba ada suara dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua ntu.

KLOTAK!

PLAKK!

KLETOKK

Yagyu mau nggak mau jadi ngerasa horror sendiri, lantas ia keingetan sms yang ia terima tadi siang, sms berantai gitu, tipe- tipe sms yang (katanya) kalo anda nggak ngirim ke sejumlah nomer maka anda bakalan ketiban sial, karena nggak ada pulsa Yagyu nggak nyebarin ntu sms (biasanya mah dia rajin bener nyebar). dia buka lagi smartphonenya dan pelan-pelan ngebaca isi smsnya,

"Telah Hilang, Remaja putri SMP Don Bosco bernama Ariella Shekina, terakhir dia terlihat di Bandara, dia mengenakan baju kuning, celana pendek ijo dan ditangannya ada tiket pesawat tujuan Amsterdam- Jakarta, setelah itu dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi di Jakarta. Jika anda melihat dia harap hubungi..."

Halah! Bukan yang ini! Nah, yang ini nih..

"Kenalkan saya Meri, saya hidup di jaman penjajahan, waktu kuda masih gigit besi, belum ada sevel di Indonesia dan nggak ada sekumpulan pemuda-pemuda berkaos v-neck nari Saman bareng-bareng muncul di tivi.

Saya meninggal dengan membelah dada saya sendiri karena saya dikurung selama 30 hari di kamar yang pengap, saya dihukum oleh ayah saya yang bernama Charles Van Hotten (sodaranya Charli van Hotten vokalisnya Esteh dua belas?) karena aku bergahoel sama orang Portugis, iiish, dasar ayah cuphu, anaknya pengen gahoel malah dilarang-larang, bete dech... Ah eniwey, sampe sekarang arwahku nggak tenang dan masih gentayangan nih, wujudku berupa cewe kece dengan dada bolong (tapi biarpun bolong masih tetep kece kok ;D)

Tolong sebarkan pesan ini ke semua kontakmu supaya aku nggak gentayangan, tapi kalo nggak dikirim aku akan muncul di jendela kamarmu lho ntar malem, terus aku akan maksa kamu buat nemenin aku belanja ke mall! Terus kita beli barang- barang merk terkenal dech~

Okey, sudach yhuaa, jangan lupa kirim pesan ini kalo nggak mau isi dompetmu aku habisin.

Salam muach muach,

Meri si hantu kece~"

"Amit-Amit... Alay abis... amit- amiit..." Yagyu nggak tau harus bereaksi kayak apa abis baca ni sms, mau takut kok kayaknya salah, mau nangis juga salah, mau ketawa ntar takut kualat, mau pingsan apalagi..

KLOTAK

KLOTAKK

Suara di jendela kamar Yagyuu makin riuh aja, takut kaca jendelanya pecah dan dimarahin emaknya akhirnya Yagyu nekat ngebuka jendela kamarnya, pas banget ada batu segede gundu nyambit kepala do'i.

"Aduh!" erang Yagyu meraba-raba kepalanya, takutnya kena bagian otak terus otaknya geser, kan nggak kece aja kalo dia mendadak bego besok?

"Wah tepat sasaran! Pupina!" seru sebuah suara dan catchphrase yang udah dikenal banget sama Yagyu, lah ini mah suaranya si Trickster!

"Niooooouuuuu!" panggil Yagyu dongkol,

"Ngapain sih kamu malem-malem gini?!"

"Turun yuk, temenin aku!" ajak Niou sumringah

"Kemana? Udah malem Niou..." tolak Yagyu sopan,

"Justru karena udah malem! Ayo kita melukis langit!" sahut Niou, matanya berkilat-kilat semangat pas dia menyerukan itu, sementara lawan bicaranya Cuma bisa bengong..

'Apa lagi ini..? tadi sms hantu alay... sekarang melukis langit... aduh kayaknya aku demam..' pikir Yagyu sambil meraba-raba tubuhnya, akhirnya ketahuan kalo selama ini dia adalah lelaki (?)

"Woi jawab dong cuuuy~ jangan tidur duluuuuuu~~!" panggil pemuda bersurai perak itu lagi, ditangannya udah ada tiga biji batu yang kali ini besarnya kira-kira sekepalan tangan, siap dipake buat nyambit Yagyu kalo ketahuan dia emang ketiduran.

"Nggghhh.. oke, oke, tunggu sebentar Niou,aku turun!" mau nggak mau tapi harus mau Yagyu ngalah juga sama Niou, setelah ngambil jaket do'i langsung mengendap- endap turun tangga, kalo sampe ortunya tau anaknya yang paling ganteng ini keluyuran malem- malem duit jajannya bisa-bisa dipotong secara sepihak.

"Mau kemana sih?" tanya Yagyu setelah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kan tadi aku udah bilang, kita melukis langit~" jawab Niou mantep, dia ngegandeng tangan Yagyu menuju ke sepedanya yang terparkir manis didepan pager rumah Yagyu, untunglah setelah ngeboncengin Akaya dan Marui kemaren-kemaren(2) ntu sepeda masih sehat walafiat.

"Sini naik." Pintanya sambil nepok-nepok jok belakang. Yagyu nurut aja deh, makin dia nurut makin cepet dia bisa pulang kerumahnya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian sepeda itu udah meluncur melewati jalan beraspal di kawasan komplek rumah Yagyu, terus... terus sampai jalanan beraspal tadi berganti dengan jalan setapak, lapu-lampu yang berada di kiri- kanan jalanpun mulai jarang terlihat, gelap.

"Woi.. jangan bilang kita mau berburu hantu.." bisik Yagyu yang saking ngantuknya dari awal perjalanan udah nyenderin kepalanya ke pundak Niou, pokoknya nggak ada ampun kalo sampe Niou berbuat usil lagi ke dia.

"Nggak lah, kan udah gue bilang, kita mau melukis langit, hehe.." tawa Niou,

"Emang sejak kapan kamu suka melukis? Setahuku yang suka melukis itu cuma Yukimura."

"Sejak gue ditangkep sama dokter buat diamputasi(3)." Jawab Niou sekenanya, membuat Yagyu mau nggak mau terkekeh kecil ngedengernya, ya, siapa sih yang bisa lupa sama insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, saat pak Tachibana dengan hebringnya masuk ke kelas sambil bawa gerombolan dokter buat mengamputasi kaki Niou, untung aja setelah dijelasin beberapa kali pak Tachibana ngerti juga, akhirnya Niou nggak jadi diamputasi, tapi sebagai gantinya dia kena hukum bersihin wese sekola pake sikat gigi ampe bersih kinclong mengkilat, wuih, hukuman yang menggugah iman sekali!

"Siapa suruh iseng sama guru..." komentar Yagyu seraya menutup matanya sejenak, nggak ada balesan apa-apa dari Niou, sepeda kuningnya masih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalan bertanah.

-X-

"Piyo." Kata Niou seraya menghentikan sepedanya, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya, ia dan Yagyu lalu turun dari sepeda koneng itu.

Mereka sekarang ada di area berbukit entah dimana, nggak ada tanda-tanda atau tulisan apapun yang ngasi tau Yagyu dimana tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, atau kalaupun ada pasti nggak akan keliatan, disini hampir nggak ada cahaya sedikitpun, cahaya yang ada Cuma bersumber dari hapenya Niou.

"Niou, ini dimana?" yak, untuk yang kesekian kalinya sang Gentleman bertanya ke Niou, mungkin sekali lagi nanya Yagyu bakalan dapet gelas dan piring cantik. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga pertanyaannya nggak ditenggepin sama sang Trickster, dia malah dengan cueknya kembali ngegandeng Yagyu menaiki bukit, sampai ke sebuah pohon tua yang daun-daunnya mulai meranggas, jatuh helai demi helai.

"Disini kayaknya enak, duduk sini aja deh.." kata Niou sambil duduk, lantas mengisyaratkan Yagyu buat ikutan duduk juga disampingnya, bersandar di pohon yang kalo diliat-liat lagi mungkin udah sama tuanya sama kakeknya si Sanada.

"Kita mau ngapain disin..."

"Liat keatas deh! Woow~" pertanyaan Yagyu lagi-lagi nggak kejawab karena dipotong sama decak kagum Niou, heran, pemuda yang juga anggota osis di smpnya itu ikutan mendongak ke langit.

"Woow..." dan mengeluarkan decak kagum yang sama, di langit terlihat hamparan permadani hitam dengan ratusan, eh nggak, ribuan butir berlian yang mengkilap, berkelap- kelip untuk memamerkan cahaya mereka satu sama lain, dengan keadaan daerah sekitar mereka yang minim cahaya kerlap-kerlip bintang itu jadi makin keliatan jelas, keliatan cantik luar biasa.

"Aku selalu suka ngeliat bintang begini." Celoteh Niou pas Yagyu *lagi-lagi* menguap (menguap tanda ngantuk ya pembaca sekalian, bukannya Yagyu berubah jadi uap) dan senderan di bahu Niou,

"Iya, bagus bintangnya.." puji Yagyu sambil ngeliat keatas lagi,

"Terus lu tau nggak Yagyu? Sekarang itu langit lagi bersih gara-gara ujan dari kemaren, jadi bintangnya keliatan jelas..." lanjut Niou masi aja semangat empat lima, kayaknya ni anak kebanyakan minum ekstra jos tadi sore..

"Wah kamu tau aja, Niou.." nggak disangka-sangka Niou tanggep juga masalah langit kayak gini, wong masalah nilai-nilainya yang jeblok aja biasanya nggak dia pikirin.

"Pupina! nee Yagyu, coba liat kearah sana." Tunjuk Niou kearah utara, dia dengan sotoynya nunjuk beberapa bintang dan menghubungkannya dengan sebuah garis,

"Itu namanya rasi bintang Beruang besar, liat Yagyu.. bintang yang paling terang itu namanya Alpha, mungkin dia pemimpin bintang-bintang di rasi beruang besar... hmm.. kayak Yukimura sama si Sanada gitu deh.." Cerita Niou penuh kesotoyan luar biasa,

"Hmm.. kenapa disebutnya Beruang..?" bisik Yagyu, lalu diakhiri dengan menguap lagi

"Soalnya bentuknya mirip beruang, tapi menurut gue sih nggak kok, nggak mirip beruang sama sekali... gue mulai curiga kalo yang nemuin rasi bintang itu bukan manusia tapi beruang, hehe.." tawa Niou.

"... Bego lu." Bales Yagyu padat, singkat dan jelas, sedetik kemudian Yagyu ngerasa tangannya keangkat sendiri, hah? Jangan-jangan ini ulah hantu?! Noooo!

Oh bukan, ternyata itu Niou yang mengangkat tangan Yagyu, dengan posisi menunjuk dia lalu membuat gerakan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi : menunjuk satu bintang dan menyambungkannya dengan satu garis

"N-Nio..." desah Yagyu pelan, memanggil nama manusia disebelahnya, untung aja tempat ini gelap, jadi nggak terlalu keliatan warna merah dimuka do'i.

"Gue lagi ngajarin lu melukis langit nih! Perhatiin baik-baik cuy, yang ini namanya rasi bintang Crux,dia bentuknya kayak salib dan adanya di posisi selatan aja.. dia ini jadi penanda arah selatan lho buat nelayan-nelayan.. naa, bentuknya kayak salib kan?" seenak udel (atau dengkul? Atau jidat? Terserah gimana anda nyebutnya deh pembaca sekalian) si Trickster motong ucapan Yagyu buat ngejelasin satu rasi bintang lagi, do'i masih mengangkat tangan Yagyuu tinggi-tinggi, menghadap ke rasi bintang Crux.

"I-Ini yang namanya melukis langit..?" celetuk Yagyu pelan, dia melirik wajah Niou, biarpun samar karena minim cahaya bisa keliatan kalo sohibnya itu menikmati banget acara melihat bintang mereka malem ini.

"Iyalah, pasti kamu ngebayangin melukis yang kayak Yukimura ya? Ada-ada aja lu!" Niou nyautin sambil nahan ngakak, sekarang tangan Yagyu udah dia lepasin, tangan itupun kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya (?)

"Hoaamm... seru juga ternyata, melukis langit.." komentar Yagyu anteng, kepalanya dia sandarin lagi ke pundak Niou, yang bersangkutan kayaknya nggak ada masalah tuh disandarin begitu.

"Iya, gue udah tertarik sama benda langit sejak kita darmawisata ke planetarium pas sd, lu inget nggak?" cerita si Trickster, mereka berdua emang udah temenan dari sd(4).

"... Iya aku inget, waktu itu kamu main-mainin efek puter di kursi planetarium kan sampe muternya jadi kenceng banget dan berkali-kali, kayak di komidi puter..." kata Yagyu, ia mengingat-ingat sambil menutup kelopak matanya. Niou mingkem, si Yagyu inget aja sama keisengannya jaman sd, gembel!

Di akhir pertunjukan bintang (eh? Apa sih namanya itu? pokoknya show dimana anda dibawa ke ruangan berkubah yang isinya replika galaksi gitu deh) di planetarium ada efek dimana kursi yang didudukin bakal muter kearah kanan 180 derajat, nah karena kurang ngerasa kurang greget Niou kecil ngotak atik mesin puternya, dan kejadiannya persis seperti yang dibilang Yagyu tadi, bener-bener ternyata kenistaan itu udah terlihat sedari Niou kecil *author prihatin*

"Ahahaha... tapi kan jadi berkesan darmawisata kita... kalo gue nggak iseng lu pasti udah lupa kita pernah ke planetarium~"

"..."

"Tapi beneran deh, sejak itu gue jadi suka banget ngeliat benda langit.. bintang, bulan, komet, hujan meteor.. rasanya kalo liat itu semua kita bagaikan Cuma debu kecil yang nggak ada apa-apanya di dunia ini.." dengan nada lirih Niou melanjutkan ucapannya,

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Woi Yagyu.. ngomong sesuatu do.. ah, ni anak.." lagi-lagi Niou Cuma bisa mingkem, ternyata dari tadi sobatnya udah tidur sambil nyandarin kepalanya ke pundak Niou, kacamata yang selalu dia rendem pake air beras rada turun dari tempat biasanya dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu bener-bener ngasi liat betapa nyenyaknya tidur sang Gentleman.

"Piyo.." Niou ngasi komen, ia mengelus rambut Yagyu pelan, kalo dipikir-pikir lagi hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang berat buat Yagyu, dia baru inget tadi mereka ada pelajaran tambahan *mengingat Niou dan Yagyu udah kelas 3*, terus ada rapat osis dan rapat buku tahunan juga yang harus diikutin Yagyu, belum lagi berhadapan sama kemacetan pas pulang sekolah (Jekardah kapan sih nggak macet? Orz) pasti sohibnya ini capek berat sampe bisa ketiduran gini.

Dengan satu tangan cowo berambut perak itu menahan berat si pangeran tidur (pangeran dong, Yagyu kan laki, uhuyy~) sementara wajahnya mendekati wajah Yagyu, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas nafas Yagyu yang teratur, heran, pules banget ni anak tidurnya. Niou lalu berbisik pelan,

"Maaf jadi mengganggu waktu tidurmu..." dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mengecup bibir Yagyu, nggak ada respon seperti yang selalu Yagyu lakukan (iyalah, dia kan lagi tidur, bego lu Niou #disambitbatukarenaganggumomenmesrah)

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku melukis langit... piyo."

-Tamat *dengan edannya*-

Ket :

1) Ada yang tau siapa seiyuunya Prince Hans di dub Jepang Frozen? Iya anda benar~~ Eisuke Tsuda, seiyuunya Yagyu juga~ XDD

Coba pembaca sekalian dengerin 'Love Is Aan Open Door' versi yang dinyanyiin beliau deh, nonton videonya sekalian kalo bisa, pasti langsung ngerasa doki-doki gitchuuuuuu~~~ /brbgulingguling

2 dan 3) Baca 'Menggaje Bersama Tenipuri Chapter 1 ;D

4) Ini jelas karangan ngaco si author doang (sebetulnya bagian Niou suka liat bintang juga dikarang author dengan biadabnya sih #plak)

Nyahahaa maap part mesra-mesranya dikit, Ichi belom jago bagian nyang begini~~ *ngumpet* Baiklah, Terima kasih buat pembaca yang udah mau baca sampe sini...

Akhir kata,

Review yaaa~~~


End file.
